coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5894 (21st November 2004)
Plot Jack fusses around Vera, she's back home, feeling vulnerable. Eileen and Jason are baffled to find Kelly stayed the night with Sean. When Angela nips over to No.11 to borrow a casserole dish, the gossip starts among the factory girls. Charlie starts work on the Battersbys' house, Cilla wants Les to get rid of the bath but everyone he asks to take it away wants paying. Sally sets the whole family to work cleaning the house ready for the Davenports' visit. Frankie's sympathetic towards Vera and helps out around the Duckworths' house. Jack's feeling so guilty he calls the deal off with Ron Hepplewhite, but Ron insists that the deposit is non-refundable and visits Vera to make sure Jack has to go through with it. Chesney's feeling lonely but is delighted when Sean and Kelly come to play in his new den - the bath. Les begrudgingly pays Kevin to take away the bath. Chesney's nowhere to be found. Sally's flustered when the Davenports turn up early, but the evening goes well. Kevin shows Ian the garage and Ian offers him a job in charge of a new unit in Eccles. Kevin prefers to work for himself but Ian tells him to sleep on the idea. Sean finds Chesney hiding in the bathtub. He cheers him up and convinces him to go home. Chesney feels important with his new grown-up friend. Vera's upset that Frankie thinks she can't cope, but Frankie's helping because she wants to and tells Vera to have a go at having a "Mrs Mop" for a change. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Ron Hepplewhite - Gordon Langford-Rowe *Justine Davenport - Sophie James *Ian Davenport - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frankie feels guilty over Vera's mugging and offers to cook dinner for the Duckworths; Eileen thinks Jason has spent the night with Kelly; and Chesney wants Cilla's bath to be his new den. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,360,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw (to Sean Tully and Kelly Crabtree): "So who's paying who for services rendered?" Category:2004 episodes